


Blizzard's Daybreak

by Hose_Mad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hose_Mad/pseuds/Hose_Mad
Summary: When fleeing Enbarr, Linhardt, Dorothea, Petra, and Bernadetta rescue Rhea and take her with them, changing the course of Fodlan's history forever--------I hated how boring Silver Snow felt so I decided to rewrite it so that it has a more interesting story with Rhea not being missing for 90% of her own route? This is probably going to be an (almost) everybody lives fic.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Blizzard's Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm Hose and I've decided to write this. I first shared the idea with my friend Quag (go read her fic Godspeed its AMAZING) and she convinced me to actually go through with it, so here we are. (Will eventually have a lot of ships. just uhhh... give me like 15 chapters to recruit the other characters lmao)

Chapter One

Crossroads of Fate

Four years, six months, two weeks, and three days since their professor disappeared. Since the war started. Since Edelgard turned her back on the people.  
Linhardt kept count of the days, bored out of his mind, waiting for his best chance to flee the country and rejoin his friends. Caspar never returned to the empire, choosing to go out on his own and fight against the empire’s soldiers in Fearghus. Ferdinand followed soon after his father was deposed, taking a faction of his house’s troops with him. Linhardt heard reports of them still causing trouble for the troops up north from a disgruntled Hubert. While he didn’t trust Caspar fighting without being there to heal him in case things went wrong, it was reassuring to know that they were still alive, and still fighting.  
The others were trapped in the city. Dorothea spent her days performing in the town square, attempting to keep the spirits off the commoners high during these times.Bernadetta hardly ever left her room at the palace, only exiting when Edelgard ordered her and Petra to another battle. Speaking of, Petra was free to go at any time, but knew that the recourse against her people would be harsh if she did. She didn’t want to risk doing anything that would harm them unless she had a definite way to help them out. Linhardt understood their reasons for staying, as he himself was also hesitant to leave, but as the eve of the promise they had made to the professor arrived, he began to get antsy, not wanting to break it, even if he wouldn’t be there to see it.  
And that was what led him to the town square. He found Dorothea sitting by a pond, serenading the ducks and children that frequented. She truly had a lovely voice, he understood why even the wildlife was enraptured by it. When she finished her song, a tragedy about herons, if he remembered right, he approached.  
“Oh, Lin! Where have you been! It’s a delight to see you, as always,” she said when she noticed him.  
“I was napping,” he deadpanned, “anyway, I have a proposition. I think it’s time for us to go.”  
Dorothea froze. LInhardt waited for her to speak again, staring at the pond. Ducks were beautiful creatures, he thought as he watched them swim.  
Eventually, she spoke again. “It’s because of the promise, isn’t it?” Her voice was quiet, she’d tucked her knees under her arms when he wasn’t looking. She looked small, scared, like when he’d found her after she saw the professor fall into the canyon. Not at all like the powerful woman he’d had the honor of watching her become. It was unsettling, to say the least.”I’ve been thinking about it too. Do you think he’d be proud of us? We stayed here, like cowards, while Caspar and Ferdie left to fight for what they believed in.”  
Her voice had gone cold, and Linhardt knew she’d start crying soon. He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her close in an attempt to comfort her. “I think he would,” he said, firmly. “We had reasons to stay. Comparing ourselves to them isn't fair, we had more of a reason to stay and you know it. But I think it’s time for us to go. We’ve done all we can here.”  
After that, she agreed to come with him. They’d depart in a week's time, giving them enough opportunity to finish any remaining business they had in the city. For Dorothea, it was instructing the Opera company to subtly head out of the city with the orphan children, since Edelgard’s lackeys would interrogate them nonstop once her disappearance became known. For Linhardt, it was convincing Bernadetta and Petra to come too… and maybe steal his father's fortune if he could. Heading out with four people was an expensive endeavor, after all.  
Bernadetta was easy to convince. She hated living in the same place as her father (and he couldn’t blame her, he was a repulsive, repulsive man), and the thought of honoring her professor's memory and staying at her old academy room for a few days was too much for her to ignore. As an added bonus, her father’s old royal carriage was large enough to comfortably fit six, and it was decided that it would be their escape method. He transported the carriage to his own place, and when everyone was busy, he’d smuggle gold from their vault into the storage compartment. After all, he thought, they could put their luggage in the extra passenger seats.  
Having sorted Bernadetta out, he headed out to see Petra.  
Before he could even greet her, she began to speak, “Linhardt, it gives me great joy to be seeing you! Dorothea has spoken to me about you’re plan to be of escaping. I am in agreeance with this. However, I require a promise before we leave.” He asked her to elaborate, and she continued. “You are aware that I am aware of my situation, yes?” She asked. Linhardt knew Petra was smarter than most of the imperial nobles gave her credit for. The girl had learned an entirely new language after being kidnapped as a political prisoner, and been accepted to the country's most elite school. She had brains, but most mistook her accent and lack of perfect grammar for low intelligence. An idiotic mistake. Agreeing, she kept speaking, “I love my people. My family, my friends, they are in danger if I leave. The recourse would not be fast, for they would being searching for me first. Do you swear to me that we can help them before it is too late, after we visit the school?’”  
Linhardt knew of her devotion to Brigid and her ancestry, and did not take it lightly when he responded, “I do. I will do everything in my power to help you liberate Brigid, Petra.”  
And so the date was set for a quick and easy getaway, and that’s what it would’ve been. Linhardt, Petra, Dorothea, and Bernadetta would’ve packed their luggage, and ridden out of Enbarr with no one noticing they were gone until it was much too late. They would’ve reunited with Caspar and Ferdinand, and discovered their beloved professor was alive after all, and followed him into battle with Seteth and Flayn at their side. Dimitri would’ve fallen at Gronder Field, Claude would’ve fled to Almyra, and they would defeat Edelgard, at the cost of the lives of too many of their former classmates, and the former Black Eagles would’ve defeated those who slither in the dark and had to take down Rhea in the end, before finally getting a bittersweet conclusion to a pointless war and gone on to live the rest of their lives.  
Except, something happened. Something that was too far removed from possibility that not even Sothis herself could have predicted it. As Linhardt was sneaking down the stairs to meet his friends and head to the monastery he overheard his father say something that would change the course of history.  
“Why does that foolish ‘Empress’ keep that false archbishop locked in the church’s dungeons instead of just killing her. It’s what she deserves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end was kind of rushed, I was determined to finish this tonight and I have to get up for work in 5 hours lmao. I'm not the best at dialogue, sorry if it was kind of awkward, hoping to get better at it soon. Please comment what you thought! The dates may be wrong haha.


End file.
